Papa's Cookieria (TRB)
Papa's Cookieria is the 15th gameria in the Papa Louie restaurant time-management series. It was released on 08/07/2019. Austin and Ember, the winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2018, will become the chefs of Cookieria. The game is set on Cookieville. Announcement Hey Everyone, As you know, Papa's Scooperia made a big success to Flipline Studios! But don't care - there is one extra gameria to release before Adobe Flash is cut! This is where you make cookies and serve them to customers! It's chewy... It's chocolaty... It's crunchy... IT'S THE SOON-OPENED PAPA'S COOKIERIA!!! Previews Intro The town of Cookieville is celebrating its 100th anniversary! Austin/Ember/custom worker wants to visit Cookieville because is celebrating its 100th anniversary. He/she quickly went online to events.com saying that the 100th anniversary is next September, and accepts. After arriving in Cookieville, Austin/Ember/custom worker meets with an apartament owner and asks him for a room, but he/she is out of money. Suddenly, Papa Louie arrived to go outside. He/she then goes outside and meets with Papa Louie and Mayor Vanille. Papa Louie wants Austin/Ember/custom worker to work in the all new Papa's Cookieria - the best place to stay before the 100th anniversary celebration. Papa Louie then gives him/her the Cookieria cap and the keys to the restaurant. Ending (rank 65) Papa Louie calls Austin/Ember/custom worker and the server in the Cookieville Market to have some time during the 100th anniversary celebration. They met many customers, they ate cookies and they drank some cups of the Frostfield Cappuccino. The last cookie Austin/Ember/custom worker had gave to Papa Louie. Workers The workers are Austin, Ember and the custom worker. The standard uniform of Papa's Cookieria consists of a beige T-shirt with chocolate chip print under a dark brown overshirt, dark brown pants (a skirt for girls) with gold stripes, a white apron with a chocolate chip cookie, and white shoes with gold laces, dark brown stripes and beige soles. On the head there is a white baseball cap with dark brown and gold accents, and a chocolate chip cookie on it. Stations Order Station In this station, you take the customers' orders. After finishing making their cookies, the customers will grade the served cookies. Dough Station In this station, you place the three ordered dough balls in the working place and the rolling pin will roll through them. Then, you place the mixables and cut the cookies within cutters. Bake Station In this station, you place the cookies in one of 12 places in the oven and wait until the Timer Bar reaches the red mark. Then, you take the cookies into the Finishing Slide. You can also buy the Alarms and the Oven Boosters. Build Station In this station, you take the cookies into the paper towel and frost them with icings. If the customer wants a filling, you put the filling tub on the cookie. Then, you decorate the cookies and drag the ticket when you're ready to serve the cookies to the customer. You can also buy the Icing Guides, Advanced Guides and Topping Line. Ingredients Doughs * Traditional Dough (start) * Fudge Dough (start) * Oatmeal Dough (start) Mixables * Chocolate Chips (start) * White Chocolate Chips (start) * Blueberries (start) * Yum n' Ms (start) * Crushed Peanuts (start) * Raisins (start) * Crushed Walnuts (start) * Toffee Chunks (start) * Pretzel Bat Bits (day 2) Cutters * Round Cutter (start) * Square Cutter (start) Icings * Clear Glaze (start) * Chocolate Icing (start) * Strawberry Icing (start) * Powdered Sugar (start) Drizzles * Chocolate Drizzle (start) * Strawberry Drizzle (start) * Vanilla Drizzle (start) Shakers * Rainbow Sprinkles (start) * Crushed Peanuts (start) * Shaved Chocolate (start) Placeable Toppings Fillings * Strawberry Jelly (start) * Boston Cream (start) Holidays Holiday Ingredients Holiday ingredients consist of 1 cookie cutter, 1 cookie dough, 2 mixables, 1 shaker, 1 drizzle and 1 icing. Halloween * Skull Cutter (rank 6) * Tarantula Dough (day 2 of Halloween) * Shadowberry Derps (rank 7) * Full Moon Icing (licorice flavor) (day 2 of rank 7) * Vampire Drizzle (rank 8) * Spooky Sprinkles (day 2 of rank 8) Thanksgiving * Autumn Leaf Cutter (rank 11) * Pumpkin Spice Dough (day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Candy Corn (rank 12) * Cocoa Powder (day 2 of rank 12) * Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (rank 13) * Pecans (day 2 of rank 13) Christmas * Tree Cutter (rank 16) * Holly Jolly Dough (day 2 of Christmas) * Holiday Yum n' Ms (rank 17) * Festive Swirl Icing (day 2 of rank 17) * Eggnog Drizzle (rank 18) * Crushed Candy Canes (day 2 of rank 18) New Year * Infinity Loop Cutter (rank 21) * Confetti Dough (day 2 of New Year) * Licorice Allsorts (rank 22) * Midnight Powder (day 2 of rank 22) * Flavor X Drizzle (rank 23) * Countdown Crunch (day 2 of rank 23) Valentine's Day * Heart Cutter (rank 26) * Raspberry White Chocolate Dough (day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Candy Hearts (rank 27) * Valentine Icing (day 2 of rank 27) * Chocolate Strawberry Drizzle (rank 28) * X and O Sprinkles (day 2 of rank 28) Holi * Powder Bag Cutter (rank 31) * Chapati Dough (day 2 of Holi) * Holi Sugar (rank 32) * Saffron Icing (day 2 of rank 32) * Kanji Drizzle (rank 33) * Dried Jackfruit (day 2 of rank 33) Easter * Egg Cutter (rank 36) * Battenberg Dough (day 2 of Easter) * Jelly Beans (rank 37) * Lavender Icing (day 2 of rank 37) * Marshmallow Cheep Drizzle (rank 38) * Candy Eggs (day 2 of rank 38) Cherry Blossom Festival * Blossom Cutter (rank 41) * Botamochi Dough (day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Konpeito (rank 42) * Sakura Powder (day 2 of rank 42) * Matcha Drizzle (rank 43) * Oiri (day 2 of rank 43) Summer Luau * Seashell Cutter (rank 46) * Banana and Nut Dough (day 2 of Summer Luau) * Tropical Charms (rank 47) * Yellow Icing (day 2 of rank 47) * Passionfruit Drizzle (rank 48) * Splashberry Derps (day 2 of rank 48) Starlight Jubilee * Star Cutter (rank 51) * Patriotic Dough (day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) * Firework Yum n' Ms (rank 52) * Starlight Icing (day 2 of rank 52) * Powsicle Drizzle (rank 53) * Silver Star Sprinkles (day 2 of rank 53) Big Top Carnival * Bearclaw Cutter (rank 56) * Chocolate Banana Dough (day 2 of Big Top Carnival) * Chocolate Bacon (rank 57) * Cotton Candy Icing (day 2 of rank 57) * Caramel Apple Drizzle (rank 58) * Lollipop Bits (day 2 of rank 58) Cookieville Centennial * Chocolate Chip Cutter (rank 61) * Frostfield Cappuccino Dough (day 2 of Cookieville Centennial) * Fudge Bits (rank 62) * Centennial Icing (day 2 of rank 62) * Double Chocolate Drizzle (rank 63) * Stache Sprinkles (day 2 of rank 63) Specials Normal Specials Holiday Specials * Trick or Treat (October) * Thanksgiving Snack (November) * Festive Cookieville (December) * Rainbow Snack (January) * Lovely Dessert (February) * Holi Favorites (March) * Easter Bunny's Delight (April) * Blossomy & Springy (May) * Summer Beach (June) * Great Patriot (July) * Carnival Concessions (August) * Cookieville's Favorite (September) Trivia * This is the last Papa Louie game where Starlight Jubilee is celebrated. * These are the customers' outfits during Halloween. ** Bruschetta dresses up as a monster from the abyss. ** Frossy dresses up as a cup of White Frosting. * Category:Games